


5 3 1

by vorfm95



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Evak - Freeform, M/M, Party Games, dorks and a bit of flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 00:38:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13155450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vorfm95/pseuds/vorfm95
Summary: It's all fun and games until someone falls in love"You each write five words –they can be people or objects we just have to know it ok?” Everyone nodded. “Then we do a round and you have to use three words to describe it, round two just one word and third round mimicking. Easy. Get it now?”





	5 3 1

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays everyone!! 
> 
> This silly thing is all [ Marie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/naescar)'s fault and ot is inspired on a funny game I played with my family, I suggest you try it, it's quite fun. 
> 
> As usual thank you so much [Mack](http://archiveofourown.org/users/EvensDramaticShenanigans/pseuds/EvensDramaticShenanigans) for looking over this, you are the best <3
> 
> For those of you who read _Not that kind of movie, bro_ I haven't abandoned, my past month had been a bit hectic and I am getting back into it, I will resume posting as soon as I can  <3

Eva was starting to get exasperated, nobody was listening to her and she was slightly drunk so her patience wasn't at her peak. Isak knew that, and that's why he shook his head again. 

 

“Sorry, Eva, I don't get it, we have to do two words?” He asked with the most innocent tone he could fake. Everyone but Magnus, Mutta, and Vilde groaned, and he could see Jonas and Even sigh with relief.  _ Apparently they haven't gotten it yet _ .

 

“Oh c’mon is not that hard.” Eva rolled her eyes and Isak laughed. “Last time. You each write five words –they can be people or objects we just have to know it ok?” Everyone nodded. “Then we do a round and you have to use three words to describe it, round two just one word and third round mimicking. Easy. Get it now?”

 

“I don't give a fuck, let's play already,” Mahdi screamed picking up a pen and his paper sheets. 

 

The room went almost quiet before filling with random complains about what word to write, and Mahdi's complaints of everyone being too slow. 

 

“Even if you wrote any fancy directors you can start all over again,” Elias told his friend and Even looked up with a sad look in his eyes. 

 

“Even Baz Luhrmann?” Isak laughed with their friends. 

 

“I think everyone knows that one thanks to you,” Mikael conceded earning himself a blinding smile. 

 

Isak felt slightly jealous of Mikael. Both groups had met through Sana –Eva and the other girls meeting them at parties, Isak having then met them after studying with Sana. Eventually they had just started hanging all together as one big group. It wasn't a secret Isak liked Even, the boy was hot and funny. A bit ridiculous and annoying sometimes. But Isak loved the banter between them, and even if his friends  _ knew, _ Even didn't. Isak didn't even know if Even liked boys, their relationship was just playful banter and weird looks. It was good, but Isak sometimes found himself dreaming or wishing for more. 

 

“Okay now let's make two teams,” Eva instructed. Everyone screamed who they wanted to be with before Sana whistled getting everyone’s attention. “We are doing it randomly, because I don't trust you cheaters.” 

 

Eva called the names and the groups ended up being Isak, Jonas, Even, Adam, Chris, Vilde, and Noora in one. Sana, Eva, Mikael, Mutta, Elias, Yousef, Mahdi, and Magnus. Isak was glad Magnus wasn't on his team, he loved his friend but he was a really competitive person, and since Sana was on the opposite time he couldn't just lose. 

 

Isak’s team started the game since they had one less player. Adam wanted to go first, so when Eva hit the timer he started.

 

“Umm, light, bulb, home?” Adam looked nervous and confused on how to define the word. He didn't do bad because he got a unanimous “lamp” from his team and moved onto the next word. “Again, light?” They repeated the answer, and another three times. Before Eva stopped the game. 

 

“Okay who of you wrote 'lamp’?” One by one everyone in the table lifted their hand. “Oh my god, you are all idiots.”

 

Eva removed the “lamp” sheets each time they were pulled out and added new ones. Isak made sure their points were counted.  The game kept going quite nicely, and Isak's team had a little advantage over Sana’s. 

 

“Gay,” Magnus said starting his turn. His team screamed very different stuff ranging from “rainbow” to “Eskild” before he could even add the second word. “Snapbacks.”

 

“Isak!” The scream was deafening. 

 

“Oh, c’mon Mags, I have other defining traits!” He was ignored while Magnus moved to his next word. 

 

Even was the last one to do the first round. And it didn't matter how cute and hot he was. Isak wanted to murder him. Even was horrible at this game, he barely got one word right. 

 

“What the fuck Even. Frog, armor, green?” Isak screamed at him. “How is that turtle? Couldn't you just say I don't know, slow, lizard, shell?” Even shrugged and reddened.

 

“I can't think under pressure. But hey you at least guessed Elsa!” Isak groaned. 

 

Sana finished the round after making her team get six words right, including “turtle”, and successfully taking the advantage. The second round was easier and faster, they had memorized most of the words so even if they had only one word they guessed most.

 

“Grumpy!” Jonas smiled as everyone answered Isak– himself included. Isak's name was in there at least three times but it wasn't the only one. “Eyebrows?”

 

“Jonas,” The team answered making him frown and shake his head. 

 

“Eyelashes.” Even tried again getting it right this time remembering Vilde's description “eyebrows in eyes”. Isak smiled when Even looked at him waiting for his approval after the timer went off. 

 

“Seriously guys, if it were Jonas I would have said me! You are all assholes,” Jonas complained. 

 

The game continued for a little while making them laugh, and Isak scream at half his team. He calmed down halfway through the game, the alcohol helping a bit. But mostly because his team was winning again with a great difference. They were almost done with the second round when he fucked up. 

 

“Hot!” Noora screamed in a rush.

 

“Even!” Isak exclaimed back without a second thought. He began blushing as soon as he heard his team’s excited screams of “cold”, dying away.

 

Even was staring at him in shock, he couldn't see Sana’s smirk but he could feel it. As well as all the other surprised looks and laughs. Isak slammed his head on the table, and cursed.

 

“Can we just keep playing?” His voice was shaky and barely a whisper and thankfully they didn't mortify him any further. 

 

“Presumptuous,” Yousef started with his turn. 

 

“Even,” Mikael answered with a chuckle.

 

Chris took over after him, making Isak's team win a lot of points. She was really good. But Isak's mind was stuck on two words:  _ hot _ and  _ Even. _ That was until she used him to define a word. 

 

“Isak…” she said bringing all the looks back to him. He stared at Even's blue eyes, focused on him as he smiled and answered proudly. 

 

“Date?” It was Isak's turn to be in shock.  _ Is he asking me on a date. _ Even raised his eyebrow as if waiting for an answer. Isak feeling hot all over and quite excited, nodded with a shy smile. 

 

They finished the game a long time later. Isak made his team lose by being terrible at mimics, and by not being focused at all. Even wasn't being of much help either since he was just staring back and grinning the biggest and brightest smile at him. 

  
  



End file.
